Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to infrared image sensors, and more particularly, to infrared image sensors adapted to provide improved sensitivity relative to conventional infrared image sensors.
An image sensor is a device that converts optical energy into electric signals. Image sensors find application in a wide variety of modern technologies, such as digital cameras, video cameras, personal communication systems, game consoles, security cameras, and medical micro-cameras, to name just a few.
Among the more common forms of image sensors are complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Due to various design properties, CMOS image sensors tend to have relatively high integration density and relatively low power consumption compared with other types of image sensors. In addition, CMOS image sensors can be relatively inexpensive to manufacture because they can be formed using conventional CMOS fabrication techniques. Because of these and other advantages of CMOS image sensors, significant resources have been devoted to further developing CMOS image sensor technology.